


seventh heaven

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100100, Established Relationship, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You ready?" Nikki asks, thumb hovering over the switch on the toy in her hand.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	seventh heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "11. edging" for the kinks prompt table at femslash100100 on LiveJournal. [Here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/1205.html) is the table.

“You ready?” Nikki asks, thumb hovering over the switch on the toy in her hand.

Alicia nods, certain.

“Ready,” she says, and she takes a deep breath before Nikki presses the vibrator closer, presses it against Alicia’s clit but doesn’t turn it on yet.

“Remember what I said?”

Another nod. Of course Alicia remembers: she isn’t allowed to come.

Well – it isn’t so much that she isn’t _allowed_ to, but more that Nikki doesn’t want her to until there’s absolutely no way to keep it in any longer. At first, Alicia had been kind of sceptical about it. Like, why hold it in rather than just coming as many times as she possibly can?

 _It’ll make you feel incredible,_ Nikki had told her. _Like, one of the best orgasms of your life for sure_.

Nikki happens to be very convincing.

“Gonna start now, yeah?” she says, and this time, her thumb does hit the switch.

It’s just a low buzz, at first: gentle, pleasant. Stimulating but not quite gasp-inducing yet. Alicia can’t help but let herself relax to it a little even though she knows that will just make it all the more difficult. Still – it’s better to relax now than when Nikki’s turned up the speed, than when the pleasure from the toy is so good and so fast that Alicia won’t be able to contain herself.

“How many speeds does this thing have?” she asks, propping herself up on her elbows a little more.

Nikki doesn’t answer immediately, just smirks, hand steady on the toy.

“Seven,” she says after a moment, eyes still glimmering, and then her thumb flicks at the buttons again, and the pulse of the vibrations speeds up, gets more intense. “That’s number two.”

 _Number two_ still isn’t enough for Alicia to worry that she won’t be able to hold onto her orgasm, but she can hardly imagine what five more settings are going to do to her. There’s heat pooling in her stomach, between her legs, and her nipples are hard even though they’ve hardly been touched. It’s easy to hold in, but it’s definitely already there, already building itself up to be something that Alicia knows will be amazing.

The next couple of times that Nikki increases the speed come unexpectedly, making Alicia shudder and whine and grip at the bed sheets. The smirk is still on Nikki’s face and her eyes are glittering. She knows what’s coming, knows that it’s going to be oh so difficult.

“Over halfway there,” Nikki says when she eventually turns the toy up to five. “Want it inside you now?”

“Please,” is the answer. Alicia wants it, wants that feeling of being filled, would want it whether it’s Nikki’s fingers or a toy like this one that she’s being offered.

Nikki moves the vibrator down and pushes it in. She’d slicked it up earlier so it goes in smoothly, and by now Alicia’s so wet that that might not even matter. She moans, clenching around the toy without meaning to.

The way Nikki’s eyes brighten tells Alicia that she’s noticed, noticed the way Alicia’s hips buck and her thighs tighten.

“Hold onto it,” says Nikki, voice firm and eyes fierce. “Come on, baby. I know you can do it. Know you can keep it in. Not long now, right? Come on. You’re doing so _well_.”

She doesn’t even need to fuck Alicia with it, just holds it in place inside her, and then reaches out her other hand and presses her thumb to Alicia’s clit, rubbing slow, agonising circles over where she’s already so sensitive. The moan Alicia lets out is loud, even for her, and Nikki gives the toy an answering thrust deeper into her. There’s sweat dripping down the backs of Alicia’s thighs and she’s sure her pussy’s even slicker. Nikki keeps it up all the way through five, through to six, and it’s so fucking strong that Alicia doesn’t know if she can take much more of it.

Eventually, Nikki pulls back her hand from Alicia’s clit, and for one millisecond Alicia thinks she might get a chance to _breathe_ , even with the toy inside her, but then there’s a soft _click_ , and – _oh_. The seventh setting, pushing her into seventh heaven and somewhere far, far beyond that. It’s impossible to even try and hold on now, and Nikki seems to realise that.

“This is it,” she says, the hand that isn’t holding the toy now steady on Alicia’s thigh. “Give it just a few more seconds, and…” Nikki’s gaze is piercing. _A few more seconds_ is feeling more like a few more minutes. “ _Now_. Whenever you’re ready.”

Alicia’s been ready for it for so long that she just about comes on command, not even needing the extra stimulation on her clit. There’s lightning flickering behind her eyes and stars bursting in just about every part of her body and her hands are clutching the duvet so tightly that it almost hurts. She moans, and the hand on her thigh starts stroking, soothing. She can’t even try and come down from it: the toy’s still going, leaving her head spinning. Alicia manages to open her eyes, manages to look up at Nikki, another groan escaping from her.

“ _God_ , you’re so beautiful,” Nikki breathes, both looking and sounding awed. “Perfect.”

The toy is switched off and pulled out, and now there’s nothing for Alicia to do but collapse so her back’s flat on the bed.

“Good?” Nikki asks, smirking. Even if Alicia can’t see her face, she knows that Nikki’s _definitely_ smirking. Alicia can hardly answer, just lets out a whine that she hopes tells Nikki _yes_. “Good,” Nikki says again, and she moves back in between Alicia’s spread thighs, kissing a path up one thigh until she’s found her way to Alicia’s cunt. Alicia’s aching, so sensitive from the orgasm, but if Nikki’s going to give her more, she wants it. She only hopes that Nikki won’t make her wait for it this time.


End file.
